


First Class: Erik and Raven

by AccioSophie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jennifer Lawrence - Freeform, Michael Fassbender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioSophie/pseuds/AccioSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the characters Eric Magneto and Raven Mystique from the movie 'X Men: First Class.' Starts with the scene when Eric walks into his room and finds Raven naked in this bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this a surprise?" Eric said grinning when he saw Raven lying naked in his bed.

"The nice kind?" She asked in a sultry voice.

His smile soon faded when he realised this was his best friend's sister. He turned around to give her time to leave. "Get out Raven I want to go to bed. Maybe in a few years." He turned back to face her and saw she used her mutation to make herself look older. "I prefer the real Raven." She turned back into her younger self. Sighing he said "I said the real Raven." She turned into her natural blue self but the coy smile was no longer on her face but replaced with a frown. "Perfection." He said and she was soon smiling again.

"Could you pass me my robe?" Raven asked still upset.

"No." Eric replied. "You don't have to hide." He sat down next to her on his bed and looked at her strait in the eyes. "Have you ever looked at a tiger and thought you ought to cover it up?"

There was brief moment of silence before Raven spoke. "No..."

"You are an exquisite creature Raven. All your life your world has tried to tame you. It's time for you to be free." Eric said. He leaned in, unable to help himself, and kissed her passionately. She did not stop him and wanted him to carry on but before anything happened he pulled away. "I can't do this. You are Charles's sister. He is my friend and it would not feel right."

The feeling of being upset returned but for a different reason. "If I wasn't Charles's sister..."

"Yes." He said before she could finish the question. "If you weren't. But you are."

"Goodnight Eric." She said after kissing him. "Good luck for tomorrow."

"You too."

She got up from the bed and walked out of his room feeling better about herself than she ever had before. He was powerful and not just in his mutant abilities. She liked him a lot and knew he liked her too but nothing could happen because she was practically his friend's sister. She smiled to herself and then walked to the kitchen where she had first met her brother, Charles, and wondered what would have happened if she had not decided to break into his home to get food.

I wouldn't be here that's for sure she thought to herself.

Eric stood in the doorway of the kitchen and saw her and his friend talk. Although nothing could happen between the two he felt content that he had mad her see the exquisite woman that she was as her natural blue self.

Mystique... he thought. Suit's her perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric walked into the kitchen in the early hours of the morning hunting for breakfast. He was thinking about what would happen in the next twenty-four hours. He knew one thing for sure and that was that he was finally going to get revenge for the murder of his mother. Charles words echoed in his head Killing Shaw will not bring you peace. Although he was adamant that peace was never an option he still thought about how much peace would be in his mind for the injustice of his people. His family.

"Can I join you?" A sweet feminine voice asked, it was Raven. She was in her natural sapphire form and not wearing any clothing. Eric looked her over and smiled.

"Of course you can. You look stunning Raven." He said trying to keep his voice even. "Are you ready for today?"

She sat down opposite him and looked him directly in the eyes. "As ready as I can be. How about you?"

"Your brother has helped me a lot." He replied trying to keep in mind that Raven was his friend's sister and nothing could happen between them.

"He isn't my biological brother you know. I'm unofficially adopted into the Xavier family. I haven't even changed my last name so is still Darkholme." She said trying to protest against Eric's point.

"But he values you as a sister and you value him as a brother."

Raven stood up and went to walk towards the door full of anger and a small dose of regret. "You could have just said for me to leave you alone if you're not interested. Save all the bullshit for someone else."

Eric took her arm to stop her leaving and moved so close to her that their faces where almost touching. "I don't want you to leave me alone. Maybe after this is over we can try something."

"Why not now?" Raven asked in a smooth coy voice while changing into her regular form where she looked like an average blonde haired woman. "Nobody is around..." Raven moved closer to Eric and gently kissed him on his lips. He did not stop her and kissed her back.

"You are too hard to resist..." He whispered before continuing to kiss her. The kiss grew more and more passionate every second it continued.

"We have a couple of hours before everyone meets." Raven whispered seductively trying to move Eric out of the kitchen. "My room or yours?"

"Raven this can't-"

"Yes it can." She said interrupting him. "We both want it."

"Your age-"

"-Is irrelevant. I can look older, problem sorted."

Before he could argue further she took sold of his head in both hands and passionately kissed him as hard as she could while moving him out of the kitchen.

My room is closer she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven pushed her bedroom door open while continuing to kiss Eric. He was no longer hesitant to be with Raven.

With the door firmly closed behind them they moved onto the bed. Eric kissed Raven passionately running his hands all over her body while pulling off her shirt. She unclipped her bra as he removed his pants. He took a minute to admire her body while she removed his shirt. They where naked and enjoying their time together before they had to help prevent a war. Raven moaned with pleasure as Eric entered her. He kissed her neck as they moved together. Eric finished and moved off her but she took hold of his arm and pulled him back. "Not yet…" She whispered in his ear.

"We have to get ready Raven." He said kissing her.

"Just a few more minutes…"

"If we do we will be late." He chuckled. "Maybe later when this is finished."

They both got dressed went down to Hank's lab where the other of their team waited. "Where's Hank?" Raven asked curiously.

"He left a note." Charles said. Raven moved to the door to read the note.

Meet me at the jet and bring the case marked 'X'- Hank.

Inside the case where uniforms for each of the mutants. They where yellow and black and it looked like nobody wanted to wear them apart from Charles who was always encouraging.

"Well, let's get going!" Raven chimed happily and throwing a wink at Eric.

They were all lined up waiting for Hank to arrive when they saw the shadow of what looked like a human bear hybrid. It came into the light and resembled Hank in many ways even in voice. "Hank?" Raven asked sure it was him.

"Yeah, it's me." Hank growled. "The serum I made didn't attack the cells. It enhanced them. Now I look like this!"

"It's ok Hank." Raven said resting a hand on Hank's shoulder re-assuring him. Eric noticed the gesture and was fulled with jealousy and a slight spark of anger. "This is how we are meant to look. No more hiding."

"You never looked better." Eric said trying to interrupt. Hank grabbed Eric by the neck and squeezed as tight as he could. Raven was shouting for him to let go but he would not listen.

"Do not mock me!" Hank growled before releasing Eric.

The mutant team walked onto the jet. Hank pulled Raven to one side. "My senses have increased due to my mutation increasing. I can smell Lensherr on you and the same the other way around."

"It's nothing, I gave him a hug before we came." She lied. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

Hank and Raven climbed in the jet. Hank sat in the pilot seat while Raven took her seat next to Charles and Eric. As the jet was taking off Charles was speaking with Moira. Eric leaned over to Raven and softly whispered "It was a little bit more than a hug."

Something is going on with them two thought Hank who watched Eric whisper in Raven's ear. Not just a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric had killed Shaw and deflected the missiles from his fellow mutants back to the guns which they were fired from. Unfortunately, Charles was shot in the lower part of his spine from a deflected bullet fired from Moira which was intended to stop Eric from hurting the humans on the sea. Eric was in disbelief that humans could accept mutants. Especially now.

"Society won't accept us." Eric said to the other mutants while pointing at Moira and Charles who was lying in pain on the golden sand of the beach. "We have to make one of our own. Who is with me?"

Havok, Beast, Banshee and Mystique stood all hesitating to see if someone would move towards the man in the peculiar helmet. Mystique took a look at Charles and then to Eric. Her brother and her lover. Eric saw her hesitation and difficulty to choose so held out his hand. "No more hiding. For any of us." She started to walk towards him and he smiled. He knew she would choose him. After all, he accepted her natural blue form when nobody else would. He started to feel triumphant. His enemy who killed his mother was dead at his hands and now he had a team of mutants behind him fighting for the same cause. This was a momentous day for him and he was not going to let it go to waste.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered to him as she got closer between him and Charles.

"What?" Eric asked in disbelief.

She moved over to Charles and Moira and helped cradle her fragile brother. Eric's every thought was changed from triumph to gloom. She still chooses him when I am the one that accepts her?

"Go to him." Charles groaned. "It's what you want."

"You said you would never read my mind." Informed Raven almost with tears.

"I had to. Go, I will be fine."

Eric watched as she took his own hand and joined him. He was once again filled with triumph and contentment. He had want he wanted. Revenge. Other mutants fighting for what he believed in. Lover.

Azazel teleported the brotherhood to a house not far from New York City. It was comfortable and had obviously been used by Shaw and the other two mutants that had joined Eric's ranks. "What is this place?" Eric asked looking around at the lavish expensive furniture. The walls where half painted and had panels along the bottom half that matched the golden brown rug that was on the floor.

"This belonged to Shaw. He used it as a base for us when we needed rest. There are few rooms so two of us will have to share a room." Riptide said while sitting on the leather sofa.

"That won't be a problem." Eric said looking around at the expensive artwork. "Raven and I will share a room. Which one is the biggest?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What Magneto means is he should have the biggest room because he is the leader and I should have one close because I'm the youngest." Raven said trying to stop some of the stares coming from the other mutants aimed at her and Erik.

"That seems to be acceptable." Azazel said examining Raven. "Riptide and I shall share a room. The women should have separate ones; it seems to be the best option." Everyone agreed with Azazel and departed to their rooms leaving Raven and Erik stood in the living room.

"What was that about?" Eric asked confused.

"We can't let anybody know we are together, it would jepordise everything plus they would probably have something to say with the age gap."

"First of all the age gap is not as bad as you think, barely a few years. Second, I see your point about making ourselves known. We need to build up trust with these mutants. How about we just not tell them about us?"

"Perfect." Raven grinned. "Oh, call me Mystique in front of the others. If you call me Raven they will know something is up."

"Call me Magneto then." He said pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck. "Come to my room when everybody is busy. Tonight."

"Ok Magneto." She whispered seductively into his ear. He pulled away from her which caused her forehead to wrinkle in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Riptide is on his way over here."

Raven stepped back from her lover and watched as Riptide came from around the corner. He was wearing white beach shorts with a matching casual shirt.

"We need Emma back." Informed Riptide. "Her mutation will be good for us and it always helped Shaw when he was in difficult situations."

Eric took a moment to think about Emma Frost. She was a telepath, like Charles, with the added gift of turning her entire body into diamonds which could be helpful to his cause. Raven looked at Eric as his forehead creased into small wrinkles of thought. She smiled to herself thinking how cute he looked when he thought which was interrupted by Riptide. "Well?" He asked folding his arms. Riptide was not a patient person at all and the other mutants knew it.

"She would be useful. First we need to know where she is then-"

"The CIA is holding her." Raven said interrupting Eric. "After you and Charles went to Russia and found her they moved her to the same place me, Hank and everyone where staying before it was destroyed."

"Thank you Rav-, I mean Mystique." Eric said grinning.

"I will be the one to talk to her Riptide, not you or Azazel. If she refuses to co-operate with me then we will leave her there to rot. She will be helpful but we don't need her." Eric said sternly. "I don't want any betrayals or obstinacy from anybody. Understood?"

"Yes." Riptide muttered admiring the power in Magneto's voice. "I will go and talk with Azazel about transportation and brief you in the morning." Riptide departed from Eric and Raven's company calling after Azazel.

"Wow..." Raven murmed. "That was hot!" She moved herself closer to Eric and kissed him.

"What was?" Eric asked returning the favor.

"How you was with Riptide." She said grabbing his butt. "I don't want any betrayals or obstinacy." Raven said with a deeper voice trying to impersonate Eric.

He laughed coyly and pulled her even closer to him making his kisses more passionate by the second. "Come, my Raven.." He whispered seductively leading her to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eric I believe?" The slender blonde women said trying to show that she was almost as strong as the mutant stood before her.

"Actually, I prefer Magneto." He said with an amused grin as if the nickname reminded him of an amusing memory.

He held out his hand and she took it. They walked to the door where four other mutants stood. "You have a lot of friends." Emma said glaring at her old co-mutants. "Where is Shaw?" She demanded her tone more forceful than what it had previously been.

"Dead." Magneto replied with a menacing grin spread across his face. "I sent a coin strait through his head. It killed him quite slowly and the pain he went through was unbearable. Even for a mutant."

"You have the same goals! He would have helped you!"

"But he killed someone close to me. It would have been disrespectful and idiotic if I forgave him let alone join forces."

"So you just expect me to come with you?" She was not holding back the annoyance and anger in her voice or tone.

"Or you can stay here and let the CIA experiment on you." Raven said stepping into the room. As she walked in the blue on her body transformed into small spikes that only lasted a few seconds as she took on the look of Shaw himself. "But we all know that's not what you want, is it?"

Emma stood motionless. She had never seen a mutation like that before. The person in front of her was defiantly not Shaw but it looked exactly the same. "What-"

The spikes returned as Raven turned back into her natural blue self. "You're a telepath and can turn your whole body into diamonds. They know this and are going to experiment on you."

Emma was speechless.

"Come with us." Azazel said stepping into the room with Riptide. "We do not have much time so you have to make a choice."

"I'll come but don't expect my full support."

"I expect nothing less than your full co-operation and support." Eric snapped. "We will leave her here if she won't co-operate." He turned to Azazel and nodded. Everyone held hands apart from Raven and Emma. "Rav-I mean Mystique, what are you doing?"

"We have to stick together. We need her and she is one of us. Shaw was close with her so of course she isn't going to support you strait away. Use your brain for Christ sake."

He was stunned just as Emma had been when she saw Raven as Shaw. Nobody had spoke to him like that ever, not even Charles. Emma was equally stunned. Shaw had killed one of her friends and yet she was defending her?

It took Eric a moment to think. Raven was stubborn and would usually get her own way. He was torn between satisfying his lover and making a point to the other mutants about following his orders.

"You don't have to include her in any operations." Raven said picking up on his thoughts. "She could just stay in the house. It was her home as well so kicking her out of it wouldn't be fair."

Eric let out a sigh.

"Fine. She gets the smallest room and is in charge of household duties. You will need to be of assistance somehow."

They all held hands as Azazel teleported them to Shaw's house.

Everyone departed for bed. Raven helped Emma with her room.

"Why did you help me?" She asked not holding back on the annoyance that still lingered from her talk with Eric in the prison cell.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Emma took a minute to think. "Thanks." She muttered.

Raven smiled and walked away from Emma. She checked if anybody was around before going into Eric's room.

"Hey." She said when she saw him reading something on his bed.

"Hi." He muttered with no emotion at all.

"About today, I'm sorry about speaking up to you like that in front of everyone but we could use her and to do that we have to build her trust."

"You spoke up for what you believed in, how could I be mad?" He grinned putting his book down. Raven ran onto the bed with a grin that matched her lovers and passionately kissed him. He moved his hands down her back but she was one step ahead by taking off his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

She blended in perfectly with the other suited uniforms of the CIA which was thankful to her mutation. The corridors where immaculately clean and the lights from the ceiling bounced from the perfectly clear floors. "Glad to see you are feeling better sir." One man in a similar black suit said while walking past Mystique in her guise. She smiled to herself glad that she had fooled everyone so far. Another man in the same black suit walked past and gave her a suspicious look. At first she thought he was onto her but then how could he be when she looked exactly like man who introduced her to Hank and allowed her brother to use his facilities before it was destroyed and he was killed.

\- The previous night-

Raven was lying softly on Eric's bare chest with the cover wrapped softly around her. "I don't want you to go tomorrow." Eric said softly.

"I will be fine." She said fighting of sleep.

"People there know about mutants." He said sitting up so she forced to look up at him. "They will expect something like what you will do."

"No they won't. Eric, my mutation gives me the ability to be the exact copy of anyone I look at. It will work."

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if-"

She leaned upwards and kissed him quickly but fiercely on the lips. That shut you up she thought. "I'm going. I will be fine and if I need help Emma will know."

"I don't trust her." He said staring straight at her as if he could change her mind.

"This will be the perfect to build the trust. Seriously, we are a team and what good will we do for our race if we can't trust each other?"

He chuckled and pulled her in closer to him. "I never knew you could be so deep."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." Raven said flirtatiously. She climbed onto of Eric and started to kiss him again.

"Again?" He chuckled when coming up for breath.

"What, you too tired?" She said mocking him.

"Never!" He whispered and went back to kissing her.

\- Present Day-

She walked without ease into the file room and luckily for her it only had one person guarding it. "Do you want to go in Sir?" The guard asked as she stopped in front of the metal door.

"Yes, I need to have a look at a file."

"Will you be taking it out?" He asked while typing the code into the sealed door.

"Yes, but it will be returned within the hour."

The door made a noise and then slowly slid open. She smiled at the guard and then entered the room. The door closed behind her which she thought would be standard procedure in a facility as big and important as this one. The room was big and full of filing cabinets marked with all different words. It only took her a few minutes to find the one she was looking for.

Emma, I found it she thought. Emma was waiting a few buildings away to keep in touch with the shifter.

Good, now you have to leave. My car isn't far away so just walk outside and I will be there. Magneto as well.

Raven smiled to herself at the thought of Eric waiting for her in a car with Emma just sitting there staring at the building not saying a single word to the telepath.

She knocked gently on the door and it was opened by the guard. Smiling, she walked down the corridor and out of the door holding the manila folder with the words 'WEAPON X' printed on it. She glided into the backseat of Emma's car while changing back into her human looking form. Eric turned to face her from the front and was giving her his best attempt at an un-nerved smile. She could not stop thinking about lying in his bed that night embracing him, kissing his skin and lying under—

-Seriously Mystique I don't want to know about your sex life! Emma said to Raven using her telepathic mutation.

Raven stared at her; mouth hanging open. She had never thought Emma would use her mutation on her. Not because of any act of loyalty or friendship. Mostly because Charles had never used it on her so she just assumed that Emma wouldn't.

Close your mouth you look stupid and your lover is wondering what is wrong.

Eric was staring at Raven. She looked so shocked and was staring with wide eyes at Emma. She soon snapped out if and smiled at him in an attempt to reassure him everything was fine. Opening the folder she turned strait to the page that they were looking for, inventors and directors of Weapon X. Her eyes scrolled down the black writing until they were forced to stop. "My God..." She whispered to herself but it did not go unheard.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked trying to hide his concern.

"The list of investors and directors of the company, it says the main contributor to the programme was Jonathan F Kennedy of Washington. It says here that he is in full support of the programme and has signed off on many mutant testings one which included the testing on Kayla Silverfox, Remy LeBeau, James Howlett and Scott Summers. "

"Kayla Silverfox?" Emma asked grinding her teeth. "That was my sister. She was murdered by William Striker."

"It says he is the founder."

"Well then, we know what we have to do." Eric grinned. "Get revenge for your sister and stop the programme."

"How? The president funds it!" Raven wondered.

"Simple. We kill the president."


	8. Chapter 8

Dallas, Texas.

"Are you ready for this?" Eric asked his team with a full serious look on his face which told each one of them that they were going to go through with his plan even if they were not ready.

"Let's find out." Raven replied nervously. Everyone knew their roles and what they would be doing. Emma and Riptide would be near the County Criminal Courts building, only a few miles from the Depository building which is where Raven, Eric and Azazel would be. Angel would be flying up ahead to make sure they would not be disturbed.

"He's just turned the corner on the court building." Emma's voice said through the walkie talkie.

Raven transformed into a man who she saw working in the ground floor. He had dark hair that was slicked back and presented well for a day of work. His lips where small with dark thick eyebrows that arched just above his eyes. He had a strong jaw and tanned skin from working in the Dallas sun. She stood near the window on the eighth floor of the depository building next to Azazel who was hold the black 91/38 Carcano rifle.

"Depository building, he's coming your way any second." Angel's voice crackled through the radio transmitter.

Eric held out his hand and as Azazel fired the rifle and the bullet spat out of the barrel. Eric glided the bullet strait down so it stalked the black Lincoln limousine and the leader inside it. Eric's face was fierce and his brows arched down into his eyes with concentration as he forced the bullet down towards the president. His hand surged forward which sent the bullet strait into the shoulder of the president and then Eric gently moved his hand a little to make the bullet enter the presidents neck around where his tie was knotted. The bullet was made to curve upwards and entered Connaly's body through his right armpit and then the wrist which caused the man's wrist to shatter. Eric moved his hand once more keeping the bullet in his eyesight as he made it move one final time into Connaly's left thigh. Azazel fired the rifle once more and it went straight into the right side of the president's head. Raven looked down at the limousine in horror as Jackie Kennedy was reaching for help from one of the uniformed secret service at the back of the vehicle. Her face was traumatized and full of shock as well as distress as her husband bled out uncontrollably. Raven turned to face Eric with watery eyes and saw only light in his eyes as if this whole situation excited him. He was grinning and laughed as the president fell backwards sighing out his last breath. He said something in his native tongue that sounded happy and not at all remorseful about what he had done, turned to the others and walked down out of the building where a crowd of shocked people where running wild to see their dying leader. Azazel radioed to Emma that they were done on their part, although the crowd spoke it for him, and the three entered the Dallas Street with Raven still in her guise. "Stop!" A police man shouted from behind the trio. He raised his gun and aimed it at Eric.

"I dare you to try!" Eric said through grinded teeth. The man was shaking and could barely hold the gun so Eric simply laughed at him and turned away.

"Eric!" Raven shouted still in her guise as the police man fired the gun at her lover. She turned around and grabbed the Carcano from Azazel's hands and fired it at the police man who shot at Eric. It got him in the chest and he fell down dead which caused a few people to scream and shout at her in her disguise.

"Lee!" A woman shouted from a window in the first story of the depository building. "What have you done?"

Azazel grabbed hold of Raven and Eric and used his mutation to teleport the pair back to the headquarters. "I will go and get the others and leave you to talk comrades." The familiar red and black smoke appeared as Azazel teleported back to the murder site. Raven turned to walk away from her dangerous lover full of shock and self-horror that she had actually killed a person.


	9. Chapter 9

"Raven we need to talk about this!" Eric shouted as Raven walked away from him down the hall. She continued to ignore him and sated to walk faster to her room wiping away the water that started to emerge from the corner of her eyes. "Raven!" he shouted as she reached her door. Eric used his mutation to lock the door just as she reached it.

"What?" She snapped as Eric came to her and took hold of her arms.

"What's the matter? We just stopped the man who is the lead funder in weapon X, without him there will be no funding and no way of doing all the experiments. It will close soon because of what we did."

"What we did? We killed two people! One of them was an innocent just doing his job and I killed him."

"You where looking out for me. He might have killed me if you didn't stop him."

She tried to pull away from his grip but he held onto her trying to get her to stay with him. "Let me go!" She commanded but did not get her request. "Eric...please..." He pulled her into his chest and as she started to cry. He felt horrible as if he had somehow forced her to kill the police man. He opened the door and moved her into her room and cradled her on the bed until she fell asleep.

There was black and red smoke as Azazel appeared once more at his leader's request. They spoke for a few moments and then when the demon like mutant understood what he had to do fully he disappeared again.

A few hours later Raven woke up to the sound of Emma in her head.

Magneto wants to see you right away. It seems pretty urgent.

She walked to the next room and quietly announced herself as she entered the room. "You wanted to see me?"

He sighed before turning around from gazing outside his bedroom window. "I've asked Azazel to send you to your brothers for a while."

Great she thought. He wants me gone.

"So you want me to leave?" She asked holding back the tears that she could feel forming in the back of her eyes.

"No, I want you to say but since the JFK incident you have been different so going to visit Charles will be good for you."

"When shall I come back?" She asked wiping away the water that trailed down her cheeks.

"When you are ready. I want you to be happy with yourself."

She nodded and then Azazel was summoned and carried with him a small suitcase filled with items from her room. Raven took his arm as he teleported her to her brothers home in Westchester, New York.

\- Charles's House -

"Raven?" He asked surprised as his sister entered his study. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything and just sat down opposite her brother at his desk staring at his wheelchair and knowing that she was not there to help him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help with your...erm...condition."

"Please Raven, I'm fine with my disability. Now, I don't even have to read your mind to know that this visit wasn't due to that fact that you 'missed me.'"

"I did something and I'm not proud of it. I hate myself for it and Eric said coming back to you for a while would help me."

"What did you do?" He asked his sister.

"I protected Eric but that meant..." She paused for a moment and stared straight at Charles. He wasn't judging her and never would. There was a surge of confidence and comfort that always filled her when she was talking to Charles about anything which is why she loved him so much. "...I killed someone." She looked down at her hands unable to look Charles in the eye.

He was speechless for a short while but then looked at his sister sitting across the desk looking down at her hands ashamed of herself and he could not feel disappointed or angry. "I will not judge you Raven. You protected your friend."

"He's not my friend..."

"Have you two had a disagreement?"

"Not really..." Raven said while starting to pull nervously at her clothes.

"What is it then?"

"Me and Eric are kind of a couple."

"Oh..." Charles said stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
